Meeting My Future Saving My Past
by Silverflare07
Summary: Two girls show up from the future, one claiming to be Tenchi’s daughter and the other...well Tenchi’s still trying to figure that out.
1. Chapter 1the begining

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything!

**Summary: ** Two girls show up from the future, one claiming to be Tenchi's daughter and the other...well Tenchi's still trying to figure that out.

**This is a fic written by both me and lil-strange-person.**

~*~

          The sunlight filtered through the trees leaving bright spots on the ground. A soft breeze blew through the leaves making the light spots dance on the ground. The swish of the girls' skirts added to the movement and put on an amazing light show. 

          The taller of the two girls turned to face her friend. Her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail with a few wisps of hair hanging down the back of her neck. She had her jacket held over her shoulder and smoothed out her navy blue skirt, which went down to her knees. She had rolled up the sleeves on her white blouse and her foot, clad in a black shoe, stomped the ground in frustration.

          "Just ask him out Sakura!"

          "Sango, I can't. He reminds me too much of my dad." 

          Sakura answered. Her light blue hair put in two braids fell down to her hips and swayed gently in the breeze. She too had a uniform, similar to Sango's, but her skirt was much shorter and here jacket was tied tightly around her waist. She continued walking.

          "So?" Sango raised an eyebrow in confusion.

          "Never mind Sango, you wouldn't understand."

          Sakura stopped short as the words left her mouth.

          "I'm sorry..."

          Sango held up her hand.

          "No it's okay. I mean it's not your fault that demon killed my parents. My parents were demon slayers, just like I'll be someday," Sango's hand reached up and fingered the small pendent she was wearing, "I mean if we can hunt demon's than it's only natural that they'd hunt us."

          "Sango! Ryoko was no demon. At least she wasn't when dad knew her."

          "Yeah, well a demon killed my parents, and Ryoko defiantly killed them, which makes here a demon." 

          "Yeah...I guess so..." Sakura nodded slowly. Suddenly her face brightened and she turned to Sango. "But look on the bright side! If Ryoko hadn't killed your parents you and I would have never met."

          Sango giggled and nodded. 

          "You're right. If I ever see her remind me to thank her _before _I kick her ass."

          "SANGO!" Sakura giggled and the two girls bumped hips. 

          Their smiles disappeared as they rounded the corner of their driveway. THE normally beautiful Victorian house was in ruins. The smoke was unfurling its gray fingers in every direction. The attic and second story of the old house had collapsed completely blanketing the first story. The fire had burnt the once green window shutters and glass covered the ground like a layer of ice. Soot from the fire covered the house and the white walls that had survived were unrecognizable. The girls ran towards the ruins, Sakura with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

          Once they had reached the mass they began to call out in a desperate attempt to find Sakura's father. Sango was the first to find the glowing orb that protected both Sakura's mother and father. Sakura ran to it and concentrated hard on disarming the orb. Soon the glow faded and her father began to regain consciousness. Sakura threw her arms around her father and cried into his shirt.

          "Oh, Daddy what happened?"

          He placed his arms around her and used a comforting voice. 

          "Sakura..._people_...attacked the house just a few moments ago. They were looking for your mother."

          "But the Light Hawk saved you right?"

          Her father's face grew grim and Sango could immediately sense something was wrong.

          "It saved me...yes...but you're mother..." He looked as if he was trying not to cry.

          Sakura caught on to what he was hinting at.

          "She's not dead is she?"

          Her fathers face gave her the answer.

          "No!" Sakura began to sob harder. Her father was crying as well. It was all Sango could do to keep herself from crying. 

          "Daddy," Sakura's voice was barely above a whisper, "why did the kill mom?"

          "Because..." 

          Sango choose that moment to begin to cry and Mr. Masaki held out a hand for her to hold. Instead Sango ran and joined Sakura crying into his chest. This was odd for her because she usually had as little contact with people as possible. But he didn't say a word, he just held the two girls tight and told them the story, both knew so well.

          An hour later Sakura found herself standing in front of the time machine Washu, a girl her father had known all his life and their next door neighbor, had built. Her father had explained what happened. 

          When her mother was a young girl she and fallen and her tree or Juri and saved her. She was merged with Tsunami. Or at least she should have been. Unfortunately the same person who attacked the house earlier had captured her and separated her from Tsunami before the two could be fully merged. Her mother was still the owner of the ship, which also happened to be the most powerful of all ships, which is why she had been attacked. But without her powers of Tsunami she had been helpless and was easy to kill.

          But she and Sango were going to change all of that; they were going into the past before the incident happened so they could save her mother and stop her from being permanently separated from Tsunami. She turned to her right to face Sango. She nodded her head once and they both turned to the small animals behind them.

          "Come on Rio-oki!" A small brown cabbit jumped onto Sakura's shoulders.

          "Come on Kelala." A white cat jumped into Sango's outstretched arms. 

          "Ready." Mr. Masaki walked into the room. 

          Sango and Sakura nodded and stepped into the machine. Each girl took a seat and strapped herself in. Mr. Masaki showed the girls a picture of Sakura's mother when she was a girl and a picture of him. Then he pressed the red button and the girls were spinning out of control. Kelala held her claws tightly onto Sango's skirt. The wind began to lift her up and soon she was flying in circles around the sphere, ¾s of what had been Sango's knee length skirt still in her claws. They came to a sudden stop and both girls went flying out of their seats. 

          "Well, well what do we have hear?" A female voice asked from somewhere around them.

          Sakura slowly sat up and began to open her eyes...

~*~

          Okay! Thanks for reading tell us what you think. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Tenchi (I wouldn't mind if I did though)
    
    **Summary**: Two girls show up from the future, one claiming to be Tenchi's 
    
    daughter and the other...well Tenchi's still trying to figure that out.
    
    This is a fic written by me and lil-strange-person
    
    thoughts are in italic
    
    ~*~
    
     Sakura opened her eyes and placed a hand on her head. Completely forgetting the voice she had heard a few moments ago she looked for Sango.
    
     "Sango, are you here?" She shook her head and almost laughed.
    
     "Well of course you're here. But where in here? I can't see a thing."
    
    "I think I can fix that." The same voice from earlier came from in front of her.
    
     With a loud snap the room was flooded with light and Sakura had to close her eyes again. As she gradually became adjusted to the light she began to see tons of massive machines surrounding her. A young girl with long, bright pink hair sat before her at a computer.
    
    "Hello. I'm Washu. Could I have one of your hairs?"
    
     Sakura was taken aback by the question but obediently pulled a strand of hair out of her head and handed it to the girl. Suddenly she remembered Sango.
    
     "Have you seen my friend? She has black..."
    
     Washu pointed behind her and continued with whatever she was doing. Sakura turned to see Sango sitting up and rubbing her eyes. 
    
     "Oh, I'm glad you got here safely too. Have you seen Rio-oki or Kelala?"
    
     Sango shook her head. Instinctively Sango reached down to smooth out her skirt. Her hand brushed over bare legs. She looked down and screamed. Her skirt was now so short it barely covered her ass. Sakura noticed this a giggled. She knew how sensitive Sango was about wearing 'slut stuff' as she had once called it. Sango blushed widely and tried to cover up herself, with little prevail.
    
     "Do you want a new skirt?" Washu asked directing her attention to a red Sango.
    
     Sango nodded and Washu waved her hand. An identical skirt fell from the ceiling landing softly in Sango's lap. She grabbed it gratefully and Sakura turned to face Washu while she changed. Washu was giving her a very strange look. 
    
     "What?" Sakura blinked and turned her head to one side. 
    
     "I don't believe it. You are Lord Tenchi's daughter. But I know who your mother is so I'm pretty sure you're not a demon like Maykua. But I just can't believe your mother is..."
    
     Washu was cut short as Sango let out a loud scream. Sakura turned around quickly, missing the smile that was forming on Washu's face. Sango was trying to pull down her skirt, which when at it's lowest was an inch or two lower than Sakura's. Sakura gave a relieved sigh and her giggled filled the room, soon to be joined by Washu's. Sango shot them a dirty look, gave her skirt one last tug, gave up and looked at Washu.
    
     "Are you Lord Tenchi's daughter too?"
    
     Both girls' sweat dropped and Sango shook her head. 
    
     "No, I'm just a girl that lives with them."
    
     "Where are your parents?"
    
     "A demon killed them." 
    
     "Oh, I'm sorry. But not all demons are bad. My daughter is Ryoko," Sango's head picked up slightly at the name but she let it go, "is a good demon."
    
     "Yes..." Sakura responded nervously. "Listen Miss 
    
    Washu, would you please not tell anyone who my parent's are. See my mother was killed and we came back to prevent that from happening. It's hard to explain but I shouldn't tell you too much." 
    
     Washu thought this over for a minute. She studied 
    
    Sakura for a minute decided she was trust worthy and nodded. Then she turned to 
    
    Sango. Her eyes widen as she saw her necklace. Sango automatically grabbed the ornament on the chain. She could feel the metal, shaped into the symbol for demon, heating beneath her fingers. She was getting mad. Probably because Ryoko, the demon who had killed her parents, was in this house.
    
     "You...you are a demon slayer. Aren't you?" 
    
     Sango nodded. 
    
     "At least I will be when I grow up. My family is closely connected to the Royal family of Juri though we are neither Royal nor Jurian. When my parent's were killed the Ruler of Juri sent me to live with Tenchi Maski, his wife, and Sakura, unfortunately Mrs. Maski was killed and we have both been sent to the past to try and change that."
    
     Sakura smacked her forehead.
    
     "Ummm...HELLO...did you forget the give them as little information as possible." 
    
     "Opps." Sango put her head behind her back and laughed nervously. 
    
     "Don't worry," Washu's voiced dropped to barely above a whisper, "your secrets safe with me."
    
    ~*~
    
     "Dinner's ready!" Sasami's voice filled the air. The young Jurian princess had her blue hair in her trademark style and an apron. Her pink eyes sparkled with happiness as the family sat down to eat. 
    
     "Sasami, this looks delicious." Tenchi flashed her a smile that she returned gladly. 
    
    _ She's got such a happy smile. Her smile could melt anybody's heart._
    
     Tenchi blushed and shook his head. If Ryoko found out what he had been thinking she would have killed him _and _Sasami. Sasami passed out the plates and Ryoko and Ayeka fought over who would sit next to Tenchi. Before either one could decide Washu had placed Sakura on Tenchi's right and Sango on Tenchi's left. Both girls looked around. All six girls in the picture of Mr. Maski's desk were here. Immediately she spotted Ryoko. Sango felt her blood boil. She clenched her fists and remembered the reason they were here. Finally everyone noticed the two new comers. Washu noticed everyone staring and the uncomfortable blush that crept up the young girls' faces.
    
     "This is Sakura and Sango. They're here from the future."
    
     Everyone's eyes bugged out. A small groan escaped Ryoko's lips and Tenchi clenched his fists and gave her, what Sakura called, the evil eye. Ryoko caught this and sat down without another word. Washu chuckled at the sight.
    
     "Don't worry everyone they are here for good reasons. Unfortunately I can't give you those reasons. But you will learn in time."
    
     "Screw time." Ryoko jumped up and grabbed Sango's shirt. "I want to know what the hell they're doing here." 
    
     "Ryoko!" Tenchi grabbed her arm. "Stop now." Ryoko backed down and Sango rubbed her chest.
    
     "I swear give me one minute alone with that demon bitch and I'll..."
    
     "No! You know the rules. We can't do anything that might alter history except stop the bad guy. No killing Ryoko, no matter what kind of ass she turns out to be."
    
     Sango nodded and turned back to the plate Sasami had placed in front of her.
    
     "Well I'm really pleased to meet you. I'm Sasami, and this is Ayeka." She pointed to a young woman with her purple hair in pigtails. She nodded by way of greeting and continued to eat her Ti-Ti noodles. A blonde girl spoke up next.
    
     "I'm Mioshi, and this is my partner Kioyne." A lady with deep blue-green hair waved at them and smiled. 
    
     "And you can call us Grandpa." Two men, the only two actual adults in the house, smiled at them.
    
     "Thank you all." Sakura nodded politely. 
    
     Sango nodded and smiled.
    
     Tenchi returned the smile to both girls and extended his hands for them to shake.
    
     "Hello ladies, and welcome to the Maski household."
    
    ~*~ 
    
    Well that's chapter 2! Enjoy. R&R (oh and if I misspell any names let me know. I'll get them corrected A.S.A.P. R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't anything.
    
    **Summary**: Two girls show up in Tenchi's house, one claiming to be his daughter and the other...well Tenchi's still trying to figure that out.
    
    ~*~
    
     Sango sighed as she leaned back on her bed. The room she shared with 
    
    Sakura was a small one but neither girl needed a lot of room so it suited them fine. She and Sakura had been in the past for almost a week now and no sign of trouble was approaching them. In fact everything was going fine. Tenchi liked both girls and welcomed them into his home. Although he hadn't wanted or asked them for any help Sakura had done nothing but help. For whatever reason Tenchi wouldn't let the girls on the field to help with the carrots, but he had mentioned something about it not being safe...something to do with two girls fighting...Sango couldn't remember exactly but it had been a good reason. Speaking of Sakura, where had she gotten to? Sango just shrugged her shoulders and picked up her Inu-Yasha manga and began to read.
    
    ~*~
    
     "Let's go on a picnic!" Sakura's happy voice rang out through the halls of the Maski house.
    
     "I'm sorry Sakura, I have to make the cake for Startica. It's tomorrow night you know."
    
     "I can't either. I have experiments to conduct. No time like the present." Washu stated as she walked into her lab.
    
     "I'm really sorry that everyone else is busy working." Sasami said giving Sakura a sympathetic look. 
    
     "It's okay." Sakura gave a small smile and sadly set down the picnic basket she had been holding. She sat on the small couch and rested her head in her hands. A small pout made it's way onto her face.
    
     The door opened and Sakura looked up. Tenchi walked in wiping sweat off his brow with a small white towel.
    
     "Hey Sakura." Tenchi said sitting next to her.
    
     "Hey Tenchi." Sakura's voice was flat with disappointment.
    
     "What's wrong?" 
    
     "Well, I wanted to go on a picnic, but everybody's busy. It's okay though."
    
     "Well you don't sound okay to me. How bout I go on the picnic with you. 
    
    I've finished all my chores for today."
    
     "Okay!" Sakura jumped up happily and kissed him on the cheek.
    
     Tenchi blushed and turned the other way saying he needed to change. Sakura nodded.
    
     "That's okay I have to repack our snack anyways." Sakura ran to the kitchen and Tenchi headed to the stairs.
    
    _ Okay, I should have never blushed. It figures I would fall for the one girl that doesn't like me. I mean the kiss meant nothing to her. She was just really excited. She seems familiar though. I feel like I've known her forever. _
    
     Tenchi quite thinking about that and quickly threw on some fresh clothes, than jogged down the stairs. Sakura was already waiting for him at the front door. 
    
     "Come on Tenchi! Let's go." She grabbed his hand and lead him, surprisingly, to the Maski family tree. 
    
     "How did you...know how to get here?" Tenchi asked pointing from her to the tree.
    
     "Lucky guess, I guess." Was her reply.
    
     They settled down to enjoy the picnic. Cherry blossoms bloomed all around them and Sakura was humming a happy tune. When they had finished they sat just enjoying the peace and quiet. Suddenly Tenchi grabbed Sakura's hands in his and looked at her.
    
     "You know, I'm really glad you came. Where ever you came from. It's nice to have someone who's not fighting over me. You, Sango and Sasami are the only one's you don't."
    
     Sakura fidgeted under his gaze compelling Rio-oki to break the moment. No such luck the path leading to and from the tree was empty.
    
     "I...uh...thanks..." Sakura sweat dropped and tried to change the subject.
    
     "It's okay you don't have to be nervous here. We're all family." Tenchi was smiling now.
    
    _ You have no idea_. Sakura's mind screamed to him.
    
     "I promise there's nothing to worry about." 
    
     Sakura did not like where this was going and she was going to change it fast. But before she could she felt Tenchi's lips on hers. He was kissing her. 
    
    Not good. She pushed him away.
    
     "Daddy! What are you doing?!"
    
     Tenchi didn't even stay to find out he ran all the way to the floating tub, hovering above the Maski household.
    
    ~*~
    
     "Ahh, I think I'll go take a nice relaxing bath." Sango whispered to herself and went to change into a swimsuit. 
    
     She met Sakura halfway there. Sakura was in tears. 
    
     "Sakura, what's the matter?"
    
     "I wanted to take a picnic and no one could come. But when D...Tenchi got home he said he could come. And then he started talking about how great it was that we came here and then...he...he kissed me."
    
     Sakura burst into a fresh new set of tears. Sango put her hand to her mouth then put an arm around the sobbing girl. 
    
     "It's okay. He doesn't know, remember. As long as you told him no, than it will be okay."
    
     Sakura's tears didn't lighten up and Sango frowned.
    
     "You did tell him no...right?"
    
     Sakura nodded. "Yeah but...I called him Dad. He knows now."
    
     Sango tried to reassure her friend, but inside she doubted whether or not things would be okay.
    
     "Come on Sakura, how bout you join me in taking a relaxing bath."
    
     Sakura nodded and the two headed towards the bath.
    
    ~*~
    
     "Ahh this is so relaxing." The two girls sank into the warm depths of the bath. Unknown to them Tenchi was in the smaller "Men's" bathtub above them.
    
     "Yeah but now that..." Sakura looked around to make sure no one was there. No one else was in the "Women's" bath, and she couldn't see Tenchi... "my dad knows that he's my dad...he's going to want me to tell him who the mother is and I don't know..."
    
     "You will not tell him." Sango's voice was sharp and held a motherly edge to it. 
    
     "Yes mother." Sakura grunted and replayed sarcastically. 
    
     Unfortunately for them Tenchi had completely missed the sarcasm.
    
    ~*~
    
     Sakura ran a comb through her hair and than placed the brush on her vanity. Sango was on the opposite side of the room placing her hair in its trademark ponytail. They both walked downstairs and ran into Ryoko and Ayeka, who if looks could kill, would have murder them on the spot.
    
     "Had a little picnic with Tenchi eh?" Ryoko shoved her face into 
    
    Sakura's so they were nose to nose. 
    
     "Phew, your breath stinks!" Sakura waved a hand in front of her nose. 
    
     "WHY YOU LITTLE..." Ryoko held out her palm as an energy ball began to form.
    
     "HEY!" Sango called out from behind her. 
    
     Ryoko turned around to see Sango standing there with a long thin sword gripped tightly with both hands and extended towards Ryoko. Her eyes had an evil glint in them and her smile was forced, not at all the normal happy smile she normally had.
    
     "Oh yeah. Well give it your best shot."
    
     "Demon." Sango hissed. "You are the demon who killed my parents. It will give me great pleasure to slay you."
    
     But instead of getting mad Ryoko blinked in surprise. 
    
     "But how, you're from the future and I gave up killing people after I met 
    
    Tenchi."
    
     "Well something made you go back to it. You not only killed her parents but help slay my aunt as well." Sakura said her voice dropping as she looked to the ground.
    
     "But nothing could make me go back to being a killer. NOTHING!" Ryoko was screaming at both girls. 
    
     "Oh yeah..." Sakura started. 
    
     "What about..." Sango's face was looking at the ground but her head snapped up as she finished the sentence. "if Tenchi didn't love you." 
    
     Ryoko was taken aback. Her eyes grew wide and began to water. Her looked soon changed to anger and she charged towards Sango. 
    
     "Wait Ryoko!" Sakura called Ryoko turned around to see Sakura's hand flying towards her face.
    
     "CUT IT OUT!" She cried as her hand came in contact with Ryoko's cheek.
    
    ~*~
    
     Tenchi walked back from the bath sighing as his head was plagued with thoughts. Mostly of the previous events of the picnic. 
    
     _She can't be my daughter she looks and acts nothing like me. Well...maybe she might have my eyes...but that's it. There's no way she could be my daughter...could she..._
    
     He shook his head and continued towards the house. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear the commotion going to inside the house. He opened the door to see Sakura raise her hand, Sango behind her, and slap Ryoko giving a cry of 'CUT IT OUT!' just as her hand made contact with Ryoko's flesh. Tenchi sweat dropped and closed the door and leaned against, only one thing going through his mind.
    
    _ Yup she's definitely mine._
    
    ~*~
    
     Well thanks for reading chapter 3. Anyways the whole last part with the slapping is hard to explain, but I'll try. It helps if you've seen the 2nd Tenchi movie. See there's this one part where Tenchi, guarding his "future daughter", slaps Ryoko like Sakura did in this chapter. So she looked like a female version of him when he was smacking Ryoko.
    
    R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I would like to own Inu-Yasha though.
    
    **Summary**: Two girls show up at the Maski house. One claiming to be his daughter and the other...well Tenchi's still trying to figure that out.
    
    ~*~
    
     Tenchi sighed and slowly opened the door and stepped inside. Ryoko was looking at Sakura with a death glare and Ayeka and Sango were staring at the two girls with open mouths.
    
     "Hello ladies." Tenchi said has he tried to move quickly up the stairs. 
    
     No such luck. Ayeka blocked his path and her stare harden at him. 
    
     "Princess Ayeka." Tenchi didn't like the look on her face. 
    
     "Lord Tenchi. Please stay. You need to see this."
    
     "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Ryoko called out to Sakura.
    
     "YOU HEARTLESS MURDER!!!!!!!" Sakura shot back.
    
     "I'M NOT A MURDER! NOT ANYMORE!!!!" Tears were forming in Sango's eyes. And she turned her head to Ryoko.
    
     "You will. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK KILLED MY PARENTS!!!!!!!!!"
    
     "YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M GLAD I KILLED YOUR PARENTS YOU LITTLE FUCKING 
    
    WHORE!!!!!!!!!!!" 
    
     "HEY!" Sakura pulled out...
    
     "The light hawk sword." Tenchi breathed out.
    
     Sakura pulled out and activated the blue sword. She held it out at Ryoko and gave her the "evil eye". 
    
     "I know the legend. I know that this sword killed you. And believe me, if it weren't for the fact that I can't alter history I would kill you."
    
     "What ever, bitch." Ryoko rolled her eyes.
    
     Sakura's hand shot out and the sword was held inches from Ryoko's neck.
    
     "Just because I can't change the future, doesn't mean I won't. So don't piss me off okay."
    
     She brought the sword down and cut of Roko's hand. She turned and trudged up the stairs. Sango looked from Ryoko to Ayeka to Sakura's retreating back. She turned towards Tenchi and began to cry. Tears streamed down her face as she ran out of the house.
    
    ~*~
    
     Night had fallen and Sango still had not returned. Sakura had not come out of her room either. Tenchi went to look for Sango. He had searched the grounds and still no sign of the young girl. He was about to give up his search when he heard a soft sniffling coming from the roof. Think it was Ryoko he climbed the ladder to the roof. He was about to tell her quite crying when he saw that it was Sango instead. 
    
     He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. He tried to get her to look at him but she refused. 
    
     "Come on Sango. I know Ryoko can be really brutal sometimes but she's actually really nice once you get to know her."
    
     Sango just shut her eyes and cried harder. Tenchi's gaze softened and he pulled her closer. 
    
     "Did Ryoko really kill your mom and dad?"
    
     Sango nodded. Her tears began to come down heavier now. Tenchi pulled her into a hug. 
    
     "It's okay now. I don't mean to sound insensitive or anything, but...can I ask you a question?"
    
     Sango nodded and wiped away most of her tears.
    
     "Are you Sakura's mother?"
    
     Sango blinked in surprise. Then much to Tenchi's surprise she startied laughing. She laughed until she had tears streaming down her cheeks. Fortunately they were tears of joy. Suddenly much to Tenchi's surprise she let out a loud snort. She immediately she stopped and blushed. 
    
     "I guess not." Tenchi said laughing.
    
     Suddenly he stopped. A romantic feeling filled the air and sparkles swirling around in the air. Before either one of them could think of what was going on their lips met in a passionate kiss. Downstairs in the living room Sakura let out a scream. Everyone in the room stared as she flickered in and out of view.
    
     "Someone's changing the past." Washu whispered.
    
    ~*~
    
     That's it. There's chapter 4! I swear Tenchi's not a man whore or what ever you want to call him. There's good reason for him kissing Sango. You'll find out in Chapter 5. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything. I would like to own Inu-Yasha though.
    
    **Summary**: Two girls show up at the Maski house. One claiming to be his daughter and the other...well Tenchi's still trying to figure that out.
    
    Thoughts are in _italics_ except for the first part when everything is in _italics_ than thoughts are regular.
    
    ~*~
    
    _ "Did it work?" A male voice asked._
    
    _ "Yes they kissed and his 'daughter' disappeared."_
    
    _ "For good?"_
    
    _ "No unfortunately that girl was not swayed by the magic powder we sent down. She broke off the kiss before anything permanent could happen." A female voice replied. _
    
    _ The female figure rushed towards the male. Her fists clenched his shirt and she looked up into his eyes, tears brimming in her own blue ones._
    
    _ "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. If I had just made it a bit stronger. _
    
    _Her heart just wasn't vulnerable enough..." she turned her head away so he could only see her blonder hair... "I just never thought her heart would harden **that** much." _
    
    _ The male figure wrapped his strong arms around her small frame. He made a gentle shush noise._
    
    _ "It's alright. We'll fix this problem. No matter what."_
    
    _ He leaned down and kissed each of her tears away. First her cheeks then her nose and finally her lips. She stayed in his embrace and muttered into his chest. He pulled away gently and headed towards the control room. _
    
    _ "Hin..." the girl trailed off as she watched his retreating figure. _
    
    _ "No don't follow Kinla. I need to figure something out." _
    
    _ She nodded and headed towards her bedchambers._
    
    ~*~
    
     Washu and the other girls all ran outside. All except Sakura who sat on the couch staring at her hands in disbelief. 
    
     "What could have happened?" She wondered to herself. 
    
     Suddenly from outside Ayeka gave a scream. Sakura ran out to the back to see Ayeka lying on the ground, her eye twitching. Without a second thought she climbed up the ladder to the roof. She saw Sango staring wide-eyed at a dazed Tenchi.
    
     "Is it...there magic that caused it...?" Sakura questioned. 
    
     While no one else could understand the question but Sango nodded and 
    
    Sakura gently pressed her hand on Tenchi's forehead. He immediately snapped into the real world and looked from Sango to Sakura. The recent event flooded his mind and he began to back away. Sango stopped him before he could back off completely. She turned towards Sakura.
    
     "I guess we have some explaining to do."
    
    ~*~
    
     Sakura paced back and forth in front of the coffee table, at which all members of the Masaki household currently sat. She really didn't know how to begin to explain everything.
    
     Ryoko watched as Sakura paced.
    
    _ She sort of reminds me of Sasami._
    
     She whispered her thought to Ayeka who nodded in agreement.
    
     Washu, seeing that nether neither Sakura nor Sango could begin this conversation, stood up. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Even Sakura stopped to pay attention. 
    
     "I guess I'll start this conversation. Let me start by formally introducing these girl. This..." She paused and gestured to Sango... "is Sango Tesido, her mother and father were Mika and Ramn Tesido, demon slayers." Ryoko's eyes widen but she let Washu continue. 
    
     "And this..." She held a hand out towards Sakura... "is Sakura Masaki. 
    
    Heir to the Masaki shrine and...Tenchi's daughter.
    
     Both Ayeka and Ryoko's eyes went wide and one single thought bounced off the caverns of their minds...
    
     _She reminds me of Sasami..._
    
    ~*~
    
     There you go. There's chapter 5! R&R! Chapter 6 should be up soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Tenchi...I've never really thought about it before cuz...I'll never own Tenchi.

**Summary: **Two girls show up at the Maski house. One claiming to be his daughter and the other...well Tenchi's still trying to figure that out.

**A/N: **I'm really sorry about the horrible formatting in my other chapters. I can't understand why it's doing that. I've been typing them on my friend's computer (all except the first) and then e-mail them to me, so I can upload them on mine. Somehow it makes it all messed up like that. I'm really sorry again and am trying to write them on my computer. I hope that will fix the problem.

Baka-Alaskan: Sorry it's so short I've tried to make this chapter longer. I think the type of formatting it had was making it appear shorter.

Now on with the story! 

~*~

          _She reminds me of Sasami..._
    
    The sentence kept replaying itself in Ryoko's head. 
    
              "No," She whispered to herself, "no it's can't be." 
    
    She stood up banging her fists on the table.
    
              "NO!" 
    
    Her outburst shocked everyone around the table except Ayeka, who felt like doing the very same thing. 
    
              "Ryoko, calm down. I know you're mad but...we mustn't lose our heads." Ayeka's voice was strained and the beginning of salty tears was making itself evident in her eyes.
    
              No one could figure out how the simple introduction of this strange girl could cause the space pirate and the princess such an emotional burden. Washu looked wide-eyed between the two girls. That when she realized.
    
              _They must have noticed Sakura's likeness to Sasami._
    
    Clearing her throat again, to gain attention that had been lost with Ryoko's outburst, Washu motioned to the two very confused girls from the future. 
    
              "Like I was saying. This is Sakura Maski, heir of the Maski family shrine. She and her _friend_," Washu emphasized the word, "have come to stop something horrible from happening. I still unfortunately cannot tell you what." 
    
    Ayeka didn't wait to see if Washu was going to continue. She jumped up and, in a very unayeka-like way, grabbed the front of Sakura's shirt and shoved her face into hers.
    
              "Who's the mother? Who is Lord Tenchi's wife?" 
    
    Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Can't tell."
    
    Ayeka shook her with all her strength. She stopped when she felt something small jab into her side. She turned to see Sango withdrawing a pen and placing it on the table, trying to keep a straight face and failing horribly. 
    
              "Like she said she's not allowed to tell. Neither am I." She said hurriedly seeing Ryoko's advance towards her.
    
              "Wow, I wonder what is going to happen that's so horrible." Sasami's eyes were wide and her hand and been brought up to her mouth. 
    
              "Don't worry Sasami," Tenchi put an arm around her, pulling her closer, "everything will be fine. It always is." He gave her a reassuring smile, which caused her to blush deeper than ever. 
    
              Sakura and Sango exchanged glances and giggled. Ryoko and Ayeka cast jealous looks at Sasami, but they went unnoticed.
    
              "Well I suppose that's all for now." Washu clapped her hands together and let everyone go their separate ways.
    
              Reluctantly Tenchi removed his arm from Sasami's shoulders and retreated to his bedroom, Sasami imitating the idea (she's going to her own bed perverts!)
    
    ~*~
    
    Sasami hummed happily as she undressed and got into her nightdress. Being near Tenchi always got her happy and she had the sudden urge to giggle for no reason at all. She pulled out a small black book and using a small gold key, tied to a chain around her neck, she unlocked it and began to write.
    
              _Dear Diary,_
    
    _          Today was a pretty weird day. Everything started out the same but than Sakura, Sango, Ryoko, and Ayeka got into this huge fight. But it really all started earlier than that when Sakura and wanted to go on a picnic..._
    
    She was so caught up in writing that she didn't notice the small blue jewel hovering outside her window.
    
    ~*~
    
              _"What do you think of my newest invention Hin? I've been having it follow that brat around all day. She has the most uninteresting life of anyone I've ever met!" The young girl's voice penetrated the darkness around them._
    
    _          They stood in a large room, machines lining the walls and a large screen above one. The screen showed a now sleeping Sasami._
    
    _          "It is a brilliant plan Kinla. We will follow her around until the defenses against her are weak...then we will strike. This young girl will not merge with Tsunami. And I will rule the galaxy. Overthrowing the kingdom of Juri will be a wonderful way to get revenge. Throw out the great Hin will they. Well just wait. They'll see and they'll pay as well. NO ONE IN THE ROYAL FAMILY WILL SURVIVE!" _
    
    _          Kinla sweat dropped and began to back out of the room. Before she had gone two feet Hin's hand reached out a grabbed her wrist. In one smooth movement he had wrapped her in a hug and was planting kisses on the top of her head. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in the scent. Strawberries. _
    
    _          "And you will be my queen." _
    
    _She smiled against his chest and her voice, muffled, floated up to him._
    
    _          "I suggest attacking tomorrow. At the Startica festival."_
    
    ~*~
    
    Well that's chapter 6. Chapter 7 is...you guessed it the Startica festival. I'm warning you there will be lots of Tenchi/Sasami fluff in that chapter so...if you don't like than...get over it and read it anyways. R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Do I look like own Tenchi...Didn't think so.

**Title: **Meeting My Future, Saving My Past

**Author: **qtloveskittles

**Summary: **Two girls show up from the future, one claiming to be Tenchi's daughter and the other...well Tenchi's still trying to figure that out.

**Dedication: **Well...this isn't really dedicated to anyone...but it's written by both me and lil-strange-person.

**Author's Notes: **I'm soooooooo sorry if this chapter is in weird formatting. I really really am. It's been doing that with this fic and I cannot figure out why. Also I have been corrected on my spelling of Kelala (it's really Kirara) so that's how I will be writing it.

**Extra: **It's 11:23 pm right now and I'm really hyper...and in a very WAFFy mood. So except lots of it!

**Stuff you need to know:**

          Thoughts are _italics_

          ""-is speech.

**LET'S CARRY ON!**

~*~

"Come on everyone the festival has started already." Sasami, energetic as ever came bounding down the stairs.

"Alright we're coming." Tenchi said meeting her at the door to Washu's lab.

"Isn't it wonderful of Miss Washu to make a portal that will take us right there!"

Tenchi laughed and nodded. He opened the door and watched Sasami run to the portal. 

_She's so full of life...she always finds a reason to be excited. And she's so cute. Her personality is as beautiful as she is._

Tenchi blushed shook his head clear of any thoughts. He joined Sasami, who was hopping excitedly from one foot to the other, at the portal. He placed a hand on her shoulder, hoping to calm her down. It worked she settled down and gave him a heart stopping smile. 

"Sorry Tenchi, I'm just so excited. Startica is my favorite holiday...it even rivals Christmas."

"It's okay Sasami I know." The words had just left his mouth when the rest of the occupants oh the household arrived.

"Okay so here's what's going to happen." Washu stood in front of the group, "We'll split up into groups of two or three and have a great time. I've given everyone one of these," She held up a wristwatch. It was an odd wristwatch; at least that's what it looked like at first glance. But there were no numbers or hands. It was just a blank screen. Sasami's was a light blue, Tenchi's a black, Ayeka's a purple, Ryoko's a silver, Mioshi's a cream color, and Kioyne's a dark blue. Sakura and Sango had one as well. Sakura's a half black half blue, and Sango's a red. The one Washu held up was a pink. 

"The will allow us to communicate with each other no matter where we are. All you do is say the name of person you would like to talk to. For example: Sakura." Washu's face took the place of her blue/black background and her face replaced the pink on Washu's. 

"Hi Sakura." Even though Sakura was in the back of the large group and Washu in the front, Washu's voice floated up from where Sakura was standing.

"Hello." Sakura's voice floated up from the front.

"Bye." Washu's touched the screen with her finger and instantly the faces on both watches vanished.

"That's all you do!" Washu's voice was now back up front where it should be. "Oh and if you press the white button here," She pointed to a button along the rim of what would be the face of the watch if it had been a watch, "and you will be automatically taken to where that person is."

"This is all lovely Miss Washu, but why do we need them."

Washu's face, which had sported a smile, grew suddenly serious. "Incase that incident which these Sakura and Sango have come to prevent should happen. Each of us is strong on our own...but together...we cannot be beaten."  
  


Everyone nodded but remained silent. Until...

"Who are we pairing up with?" Mioshi asked.

"Well I'm pairing up with..." Ryoko began.

"Ayeka." Washu finished for her. 

"A-A-Ayeka? Oh MOM! You can't do this to me!"

"Miss Washu I must agree. It would be mush better if I were to be paired with Lord Tenchi." Ayeka stated.

"Oh well, Tenchi has been paired with Sasami," Both blushed, "and that's that." 

"Now," She turned to everyone else. "Mioshi and Kioyne. You two will be paired. Sakura and Sango, you are partners." Thinking that had settled the argument she turned to go back to one of her experiments.

"Miss Washu...?" Sango trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Aren't you coming?" 

"No." Washu looked up and smiled a sad smile; "Startica just holds too many bad memories for me. It's better if I stay here." 

Sango nodded not really understanding but accepting it all the same. 

"Okay. Have fun." 

Washu smiled again. "I will." 

Then everyone turned and walked through the portal two at a time till only Sasami and Tenchi were left. 

"Well come on Sasami." Tenchi took her hand in his and they stepped into the portal.

~*~

"Wow..." Tenchi looked around in disbelief at the many fest ivies that were taking place.

"Isn't it great Tenchi? Startica is like Juri's Christmas. It's the biggest festival of the year and EVERYONE goes."

"Sounds great, but where do we start?" He gestured to the many booths lining the streets.

"Well..." Sasami's cheeks flushed a nice pink, "Every year my father would take me too the dancing competition. We never entered of course but we would dance with everyone. It was really fun." Her whole face took on a pink tinge. "And well...we don't have to go but I'd like to...it's become like a tradition for me..."

Tenchi squeezed her hand. "It sounds like fun."

Sasami's face lit up in a brilliant smile. "Oh really Tenchi, that's great! It's not until later tonight though. Why don't we do something you want to do first?" 

Tenchi nodded. "What kinds of things do they have here?"

Sasami's brows furrowed as she tried to think. "Well they have games and food booths and fun houses and...well everything..." 

"How about a game?" Tenchi asked pointing to a booth a few feet away. "That is a game right?"

Sasami followed his finger and her eyes lit up.

"Yes! Oh, Tenchi that's my favorite game."

She grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the booth. A large lady with very blonde hair greeted them. 

"Well if it isn't little Sasami. How are you?"

"Hello Mrs. Tiaka. I've been fine. Is everything alright on Juri?" Sasami hugged the women.

"Well..." Mrs. Tiaka seemed unsure as to weather or not she should continue.

Immediately Sasami's face fell. "What is it?"

"We've been seeing a Lord Hin's ship flying around the Royal Jurin HQ." 

"So...maybe he just has to leave right after work." Sasami asked hopefully.

"Honey...your father fired him shortly after you left."

"What." Sasami's eyes widened. "Well maybe..."

"He banned him from ever coming near Juri again."

If possible Sasami's eyes widened further.

"Why what did he do?"

Mrs. Tiaka looked at the ground darkly. "After you had left your father used some sort of magic to turn a commoner into the spitting images of you and your sister. Hin, desperate to get the throne raped Ayeka's look alike, thinking it was she and hoping to get her pregnant. He was in the process of raping you're look a like when the guards caught him."

Sasami paled and fell limp in Tenchi's arms.

~*~

"Mom?" Sakura stopped walking and dropped her cotton candy.

Sango who had been walking next to her stopped and faced her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sakura shook her head. "I just thought of Sasami and had this really creepy feeling."

"Well maybe we should check up on her." 

"Yeah, okay." Sakura pressed the screen on her watch. "Sasami." She waited but nothing happened. "Okay...Tenchi." In a flash Tenchi's face appeared on the screen. She heard a lady scream and panic flittered across Tenchi's face.

"You guys. Tell the others and come quick. There's trouble."

Sakura nodded and turned to Sango.

"I've got the Light Hawk sword I'll go to them and help out. You call everyone and tell them to come to me. Get Washu too."

Sango nodded. "Got it." 

Sakura pressed the white button on the side and said "Tenchi." And disappeared in a flash of light.

~*~

Sakura materialized in front of Tenchi just in time to see a large space ship take him and Sasami captive.

_Oh no, this is what happened... _

"TENCHI!" She called out waving her hands. He looked down. "SHE NEEDS TO JOIN WITH TSUNAMI RIGHT AWAY!" 

He nodded before they were dragged on bored. She turned over her and shouted. "Ryo-oki!"

The cabbit jumped and transformed into a space ship. She climbed inside and shouted orders.

"Follow that ship!"

The Ryo-oki ship took off.

_Hang on mom, dad, I'm coming!_

~*~

Done with chapter 7! There wasn't as much fluff as I would have liked but oh well. R&R plz! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except Sakura, Sango and the plot.

Btw I have no idea how or even if Sasami every does merge with Tsunami so I'm making up a way.

~*~

_Don't worry mom, dad, I'm coming._

Sakura urged Rio-oki to go faster. Soon the large ship was in view. Sakura gripped the Light Hawk sword tighter in her hand and stared at it, hoping for the best of luck.

_Let's kick some ass._

~*~

"Tenchi what's going on?" Sasami woke and placed a hand to her head. 

"We've been kidnapped. But listen can you merge with Tsunami?"

"Well...I suppose. But why? And it might take a while."

"I don't know for sure but Sakura warned me that you should as soon as you could." 

"Okay. I will." 

Tsunami, the time has come for us to become one, you become you and you become me, please now today set my true self-free!

Sasami sat her legs crossed and her hands together concentrating on nothing but Tsunami. Tenchi didn't want to disturb her so he looked at his surroundings. He was in a Jurian ship that much was certain. But who's ship was it? Could possibly have been that Hin persons ship? And if it was why wasn't he here? Tenchi had no idea so instead he looked out the window just in time to see Ryo-oki come flying towards them.

"Oh thank goodness Sakura's on her way." 

"Yes that is good." A male voice said from behind him.

Tenchi whirled around to see a tall man with blonde hair standing in the door way. A young girl was behind him with, Tenchi's eyes went wide, Sasami tied and gagged on the floor. Her eyes were stilled closed and for a moment he thought they had killed her until.

There's no need to worry we're fine. 

Tenchi blinked in shock. Who had said that?

_Please just concentrate on saving yourself. In a few minutes I'll be fine._

Then it hit him. The voice was Tsunami. Sasami wasn't hurt she was merging with Tsunami! She had already merged with her! So everything would be fine. Suddenly a loud crash came from behind him and a figure was outlined in the smoke.

"Leave my mother alone you bastard!" 

Sakura stepped out of the shadows and gave Tenchi a wink before walking towards Hin, Light Hawk Sword out. Tenchi could only stand in shock as Sakura raised the sword over her head. She brought it down in one swift movement and it cur the bonds that were holding Sasami. Sasami wavered for a moment before opening her eyes. She spoke, but her voice wasn't her own.

"Let's finish this for good." It was Tsunami's. The merge was complete.

"Right." Sakura nodded for Tenchi. 

He came up with her and drew out his own sword. Together they walked up to Hin and the young girl. 

"Kinla stand back." Hin commanded.

She did as she was told and stood back away from all three of them. Sakura was the first to raise her sword. Then Tenchi. In one movement the two of them charged at Hin. But as they neared him Kinla jumped in the way. Both swords pierced through her chest. She fell back into Hin's arms. He looked wide eyed as she reached a hand to his cheek. 

"I'm sorry but I couldn't watch you die." She fell silent after that...never to speak again. 

He gently placed her on the ground and faced Sakura and Tenchi murder in his eyes.

"You have killed the one most dear to me. Now you pay."

"I don't think so."

Sakura held her palm out towards him. 

"SAKURA PETAL ATTACK!"

A mighty wind picked up and blew her out of their braids. It all flew out behind her as thousands of sakura petals flew from around her straight towards Hin. The petals surrounded him and a light shot through him. He seemed to have frozen in place.

"Sakura...I get it now. Born with the power of the sakura petals. Sakura can't be copied. Just like Tenchi. Tsunami's work obviously."

"Actually." Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "My parents named me that so I would never forget my attack."

Hin laughed slightly before dropping to the ground...to never rise again.

"Tenchi..." Tsunami/Sasami's voice floated over to them. Or rather down to them.

Sasami was now floating in the middle of the air her body begin to glow a bright white. Her body began to change to grow. She stopped glowing and fell limp, and naked, into Tenchi's waiting arms. They last thing to change was the symbol on her forehead. It glowed a rainbowish color and became two circles. She now had body and mind of Tsunami. 

"Mom..." Skaura whispered tears collecting at the corner of her eyes.

Suddenly she began to flicker in and out of view.  

"Well I'm done here. Bye! Don't worry I'll be seeing you both in five or six years!"

Her flickering body was floating over the Startica festival where Tenchi and Tsunami/Sasami had been placed. She viewed the world as Sango flickered into view next to her. 

"Come on Sango," She grabbed her friend's hand, "let's go home."

The girls' giggles echoed into the night long after the girls had disappeared into the night. Into the future.

~*~

Well that's it. Just one more fluffy ending chapter. Which will hopefully be up soon.


	9. Chapter 9the end

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Sango and Sakura...and even then I only own the characters not the names.

**Summary: **Two girls show up at the Maski house. One claiming to be his daughter and the other...well Tenchi's still trying to figure that out.

**Title: **Meeting My Future Saving My Past

**Author: **qtloveskittles

**Dedication: **Ummm...how about all my fans...right like I've got fans...okay how about to whoever is reading (meaning you) just so you can feel special.

Stuff you need to know:

Thoughts are in _italics_.

"" is speech. (duh!)

~*~

Tenchi and Sasami/Tsunami were dropped off by the same booth they had been at before. People were dancing, playing games, eating food, and acting as if nothing had happened. In fact Tenchi had a sneaking suspicion that they had no idea that anything had happened. Instead he tried to wake Sasami/Tsunami.  He blushed as he realized that she wasn't wearing anything. 

"Here, put this on her."

Sango held out an adult sized kimono to him. 

"Don't worry she'll wake up with in a minute."

He nodded and spread the kimono over her. Sango began to flicker. She flickered from view just before everyone else, including Washu, ran up to them. A million questions surrounded Tenchi and he held up one hand the other still cradling Sasami/Tsunami. Ayeka cried out when she saw Sasami/Tsunami and Ryoko looked ready to kill because she wasn't dressed. Before Tenchi could explain anything Sasami/Tsunami woke up. She slowly stood up the kimono still wrapped around her. She stopped the endless stream of questions with a shake of her head. 

"I'd like to change and then we can sort this all out. Okay."

When she came back a few minutes later fully dressed everyone was shocked. Especially Tenchi. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her light blue kimono. Her hair was no longer hanging around her. It still laid flat against her back but she had pulled some of it up so that it didn't drag in the back.

"Well I suppose you all want to know what happened huh?"

No one could find their voice so they all nodded.

"Well..."

And she and Tenchi finished telling them the story. When they were done everyone gaped at them in surprise. 

"So why did you name Sakura Sakura Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked.

Tenchi shrugged. This was it. They would find out sooner or later.

"I guess that's what me and Sasami decided on. But I'll let you no as soon as I figure it out."

Just as he had precipitated Ryoko jumped up. He backed away a little until Sasami put a hand on his arm.  
  


"What!" 

"You heard him. He said that when we figure out why we named her that we'll let you know." Sasami said her voice calm.

"But...you and Tenchi!" This time it was Ayeka who had spoken.

"I do not decide my destiny. I just live has does Tenchi."

"Very well." Washu this time. "It was never your destiny to be with Lord Tenchi. It cannot be stopped."

Ryoko grabbed her head with both hands and doubled over, as if in pain. 

"Nooooooo!" She flew off into the night. 

"Oh dear. Just let her calm down." Washu said.

"Yes okay, but shall we join the celebrations. I am glad to see that haven't missed the whole festival." Sasami said getting to her feet. 

"Well you did it's almost over dear sister, but you have time to dance." Ayeka's eyes held a kind of understanding in them and she nodded towards Tenchi. "Though I'm not sure if he can dance. But I don't doubt that you can't teach him." Both girls giggled. 

But deep down Sasami wondered why her sister was taking this so well. But she was grateful. 

"Thank you sister." 

She nodded. "Your welcome." 

Sasami grabbed Tenchi's hand. "Come on you promised me a dance."

He smiled and ran after her. "I did didn't I?" 

"Yup!" She ran faster giving out a giggle. She seemed just like the old Sasami. 

And deep down she was. And he was glad. He wouldn't love her any other way.

~*~

**THE END!!!**

Or is it...? 

After all true stories never end. 

R&R!!!


End file.
